More Than Just a Breeder
by Leia Vader
Summary: A princess raised as a Breeder for Lord Sesshomaru will she become more then just a breeder . Will she be a breeder for the rest of her life or become the mate to this cold hearted demon. Incest, bondage and slavery
1. Chapter 1

Female Inu Yokai are rare in this time and age where demons roam the earth. My name is Leia I'm the last pup of Inu no Taisho former Lord of the Western lands now my brother has taken his place. I know neither one of them my father died before I was born. My mother gave me to the elders of are pack the day I was born. I called them my grandparents they raised me as the Princess I was but I have other kinds of teachers as well because they knew something I did not. I was taught the life of a breeder in the since of it but that was not what I thought it was for. It was time the new Lord to take a mate he had taken many to his bed but none had been able to house his pup with in their womb for long. The elders knew that he would need a female of the blood for his Yokai was so great the females could not hold it with in the womb. And this is where are story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The Meet

The Carriage pulled by demon horses made its way to the Place of the Moon in the center of the Western lands and along for this ride was Princess Leia she did not wanted to be there by the glare she sent to her grandparents. Leia thought back to how this all started.

_**A week ago**_

_Leia was called to her grandfather's study by a guard, walking down the hall she remembered as a pup laughing and squealing as she ran from her maids now she walked down them with the grace that had been beat in to her by her teachers. Upon reaching the doors to the room she had been punished behind as a child she braced herself for she knew things were going to change for her. Pushing the doors open she glided in to the study her golden eyes glancing to the man behind the desk he was old even for an Inu. Grandfather sat hunched at his desk looking over papers he could hardly see yet when she had asked as a child to help his replay was always the same "This is man's work and not for a mere breeder." Then he would back hand her as a child it hurt but as she had gotten older the force of his blow had weekend. But she could still remember the bruises left behind even to this day._

"_You wish to see me grandfather?" asked Leia, in a soft voice but loud enough that her aging grandfather could hear her. _

"_Yes child have seat we must talk." He said, waving his hand at a pillow just in front of his desk._

_She walked over to the pillow and knelt on it smoothing out her kimono of many layers as to her station of life. Her kimono was more formal than anything to her there just was too much clothing making it hard to move in and just too much trouble in her eyes to get into. Grandfather would not let her wear the clothes her other teacher had trained her to wear that it was not for his eyes or that of the other males here for she was unclaimed._

"_Leia you are coming of age and will soon come into your first heat and as such it's time that you take your place in the Lord's bed." Said her grandfather, going straight to the point as always he had not the time for a breeder in his eyes. _

"_What" she cried "out but grandfather…"_

"_Your dismissed Leia go pack your things we leave in the morning" Grandfather commanded._

_We left the next morning Grandfather, Grandmother, me and my small staff of maids for the Palace of the Moon that would take a week's time to get there by carriage even pulled by demon horses._

It had been a week since then being stuck in the carriage for a week's time with her grandparents and only stopping for short rests was driving her mad. The palace could be seen in the distance just an hour or so away she did not wish to do this but she had little choice in the matter this had all been planed the day she was laid in their arms and her mother died no one to save her from this fate. Leia and Cho her maid were lead to a small room by the lord's retainer Jaken so Leia could get cleaned up from her journey as they had an audience with His lordship in just a few hours enough time to get her into a formal kimono that she despised.

"Cho why must they do this to me the things I have heard about this man. I do not wish to be in his bed much less in the same place as him." Leia asked, as she looked over her shoulder at her maid and only friend.

"I do not know my lady I wish it was otherwise."

For the staff that has gone with the elders had come back with tales of his coldness. Cho didn't want this for her lady as she was such a gentle creature. Jaken apread with her grandparent a little later her grandfather giving her a once over to make sure she was presentable for what was to come. Leia stood in her six layered kimono with the top layer in soft pinks it was hot and uncomfortable and she didn't like it her long silver hair was pulled back into flowing braids with gems woven into them the hair she didn't mind as that was an everyday chore for her maid Cho as her hair reached the back of her shapely thighs.

"Do I meet your approval grandfather?" asked Leia.

"It will do." He replied.

Jaken escorted them through the halls of the palace it was larger and more refined then the one she called home a maze of paths the walls lined in gold and white marble. The floors were covered in a blood red carpet of some kind. After many hallways and turns they came to a large set of doors carved into the set of doors was a large Inu in demon from the crescent moon above it. The doors were thick and if locked from the inside not even a grown Daiyokia could pull them apart. Long ago in a time of war it was set for the defiance of the royal family. They would be locked with inside the women and pups too young to fight if the palace came under siege. With the new Lord in place he was highly feared no one wanted to take him head on with his cold and deadly nature the other Lords would rather have him on their side then be his enemy for any enemy never lived to tell the tale after a fight was picked with the Lord of the west. The two guards that stood before the doors pulled them open you could hear the slight grunt of the guards as the doors swung open to revel a large high valeted throne room. The room was done in the same gold and white marble as the rest of the palace the pillars that lined the room had the same Inus carved into them as the doors did. A blood red runner led to a set of stairs that led to the dais on witch a large gold thorn set. The thorn looked like a large Inu with its paws as the armrest. Seated on this thorn was the Lord himself all in white as we got closer to the dais I could make out more of him. The Lord was tall a face made out of marble for it showed nothing but cold indifference to the world and to think she had to bed that. Cold golden eyes looked them over as they stood before the dais Leia began to shake in fear but outward she was strong but one sniff of her and she knew he could tell it fake. Leia knelt in front of dais as she knew here in front of him she was not a princess of the lands but a breeder she was higher than a servant but lower than a mate she had no rights here once the elders handed her over she was nothing more than a bed warmer and a place to house his unborn pups. The elders bowed.

"Lord Sesshomure as you know it has come the time for you to take a mate and with low of the problem you have been having we give you a gift. " Grandfather said, "We give you Leia as she is the only one that can bear you pups for she is of your blood your mother and fathers last pup before you're mother died. She was given to us for safe keeping and now as her heat nears she is being returned to you for your keeping."

"A breeder." Sesshomure asked

"Yes." Said Grandmother, "She has been trained in the ways of a breeder but as to not humiliate you she has also been give the training she would have been given by your mother as a Lady of the west."

Sesshomure walked down from the dais making his way in front of her. She could see his well-polished boots as he stop before her.

"Get up." He commanded.

I got to my feet with all the grace I had learning to dance had paid off well and the hours of kneeling and standing with large items placed upon my head. There I stood before the most feared demon I could not help but to shake little. My golden eyes never once meting his but I knew that his eyes would be like in a mirror for he held the same eyes as mine.

He looked me over with his cold golden eyes I tried to be still as I felt the eyes roam my body even under the layers of my kimono I felt like I had nothing on that he could see all of me. Without a word to me his voice smooth as silk range through the room.

"Jaken prepare a room for her in my wing." Sesshomure commanded.

As the lord voice rang through the room my body gave a slight jump at the sound not expecting it. I was led to the room I used before to get ready by the same toad like demon that smell almost made me want to gage how could the Lord stand such a smell of this thing. I did not judge on that alone as I had never met such a creature before living such a sheltered life back at home. I knelt on one of the cushions in the room I was led to Cho sat beside me I was lost in thought for what seemed like hours to me. Jaken repaired and led us once again throw many halls trying to remember my way around was making my head spin. We were led to another set of doors with Inus carved into them a set of gaurds stood before this door as we approached they both reached for their swords but on the site of Jaken their hands moved away but I could tell one wrong move and we would be done for. These were Sesshomura's elite gaurds by their dress one of the guards opened the large door followed by a nod to his head. Jaken then led us down the hall where more guards were posted along the walls Jaken stopped in front of a door that once again had the carvings of Inu's along in with all the phases of the moon. With the two gaurds posted right outside the door.

"This is the Lords champers you are not to go into them without his permission if you are found inside you will be severely punished." Jaken said.

I nodded my head "yes Jaken I understand."

Jaken moved along to the door next to the Lords he opened it then then pushed me and Cho inside. He was strong for such a little creature I left out a soft threating growl but I stop myself not sure what the punishment would be for ripping the little thing apart.

This is your room you will stay here until dinner time when someone comes to get you the guards will keep you in the room so do not even try. Milord will be alerted if you try to leave and you will be punished." Jaken said.

I was starting to think he just wanted me to get punished because every time he said anything it always had the word punish in it of some sort. Laid upon the large bed deciding I would take a nap not getting much sleep over the weeklong trip leaving Cho to put my things away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Dinner

After Leia's nap she called Cho to help her get ready she refused to go out in that damn formal kimono. She went searching throw her wardrobe that Cho had put away as she napped pulling out a soft baby blue gown from it. By the look of the dress most would think there was nothing to it what made it so hard that it need two to help her into it. Some of the ties she could not reach and they had to be done just right or she would lose her dress and although her dress showed much more than her kimonos it still covered the parts that need to be covered. After Cho had tied her up into the dress and pulled her hair up she turned to look in the mirror. The girl looking back at her was who she had trained to be but did she really want to do this no matter where she went it would not be safe as her heat was fast approaching. The dress she wore was one of her favorite she hoped it would be alright to wear. The first layer of her dress was a dark blue that pulled eyes but all it covers wear her breast and her pussy there wear strips of what looked like diamonds connecting the two making it in to one piece. The seconded layer was a light blue tight kimono that was see throw but as it reached about mid thigh it flared out to give her room to walk it went down to her slippered feet in the front, the back of the dress had a see throw train. Cho had done her hair the top part of her hair up in braids letting the back part down but weaving diamond strands into it. Jaken appeared to take her to dinner.

"Jaken is little Rin going to be there?" she asked.

"Yes she is always at dinner." Jaken replied.

"Cho grab the gift for little Rin."

Cho went to the closet and pulled out a pink box with the gift for little Rin in it. I hope she likes it the stuffed dog still has Sesshomaru's sent after all these years. We made are w ay out of the Lords wing down a few halls to a large dining room. Jaken pushed open a pair of doors that led to the dining room. The table took up most of the room enough space for all the lords of each kingdom and their heir. At the head of the table sat Lord Sesshomaru on his left sat little Rin his human ward to his right was an empty seat as there was only two people that could claim that seat his mate or one of his blood. One seat down to his right sat one of his suitors by the smell of her she is a wolf demon to Rin's right sat a bird demon. Leia made her way to the empty seat but before she moved past the Lord she bowed low with a soft

"Milord" she took her seat hearing a soft growl to her right but not looking that way as it was below her the wolf demon was not yet mated to the Lord so she was below her. As the servants came in to serve dinner food was placed before the Lord first then each by their rank Rin then me. The rest were served we waited for the lord to take the first bite was custom then we all being to eat.

"What's your name?" asked little Rin

"My name is Leia I'm Sesshomaru-Sama's sister"

"Wow I didn't know Sesshomaru-Sama had a sister. Well Rin is Rin and that is Aika and Emkio.

I nodded my head to each girl as they were introduced Aika being the wolf demon and Emkio the bird. Dinner went by the glares from the other girls and Rin talking 9 miles and minute about her Sesshomaru and her garden. After dinner fished and before the Lord left I called to Cho to bring me the pink box.

"Rin I have a gift for you"

I held my hand out to her for her to come to me as she knelt beside me I handed her my gift. Rin opened the box and pulled out a pure white stuffed Inu that looked just like Sesshomaru in his true form right down to the cresset moon on its head. Rin squealed when she seen it.

"It looks just like Sesshomaru-sama "

"Yes it does this is a very special gift Rin as their will never be another like it for the fur is made from the Lord's tail given to my grandparents by are mother so no matter what happened I could always find him if I had to. One of my maids made it in to this as she was Sesshomaru's nurse when he was a pup . I slept with it to calm my inner demon when I was your age now I give this to you Rin take good care of it."

"I will I will take great care of it"

Rin was so excited that she hugged me and ran out of the dining hall the Lord had watch the whole thing after I said it was made from his fur his eyebrow had gone up and he just stared at me with those eyes that made me want to run and hide like a child under the blankets of my bed. The Lord then got to his feet and left the dining hall without a word.

"who do you think you are coming in here with a gift such as that like the Lord would give you something like that. " Exclaimed Aika.

I got to my feet and stared at her with hard cold eyes that where just as cold has the Lords.

"I'm his sister and that is a calm that no other can take from me no matter what station I'm give as a breeder. I will all ways be able to give him what none can an heir."

With that Leia walked from the room making her way back to the sleeping chambers knowing that when in a day she would start her heat by her smell and her snappishness to the other females.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The stuffed Inu

Leia stood looking out her window in her room as the breezes blow throw her lose hair she pulled out a locket like necklet that held what was left of Sesshomaru's tail hairs. Leia thought back to the day she found it with the letter from her mother.

_**Years before when Leia was a pup**_

_Leia had been playing in her grandfather's study one day waiting for him when she knocked over a self that held some old letters on it she knew if her grandfather seen this he would beat her and she would not get to play for a week. I heary to clean the mess but one letter made her stop it had the Western seal on it with her name on it. Leia put back all the letters and hid this on in her sleeve she knew it was for her but not who it was from. After her grandfather had finished going over her progress with her grandfather and teachers she made her way back to her room screaming for Cho her best friend. She met up with Cho in the hall grabbing her hand and pulling her along to her room._

"_Come on Cho I got something to show you."_

"_What Leia. What Leia"_

_Leia pulled out the letter she found._

"_I found this in grandfather's study it's for me from the West. Should I open it Cho it is for me after all."_

"_Go ahead and open it."_

_Leia busted the seal to the letter and out fell a large locket picking up the locket it had a large purple gem in it. Leia set aside the locket and picked up the letter._

_**Dear,**_

_**My darling Daughter I wish I could see how you have grown but knowing your grandparents they would have raised you in a manner that I would not have agreed to. My child if you are ever in need inside that locket is your salvation your brother's tail hair is in side from his first transformation keep it safe my child. As you grow your inner best will call for the alpha of the pack that now being your brother the sent from the fur will stay forever with his sent you can find him and will know his sent from anywhere .time grows short my child but know this I love you my darling daughter no matter how they have raised you I know you will do me proud. Show the love your brother needs no matter how hard he pushes you away for you are all he has left. If your nurse maid is Mana give her this letter and show her the fur that I have given you she will know what do with It I pray you get this letter my child when it can do you some good.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mother**_

_Leia handed the letter to Cho and then opened the locket in side was a large amount of fur. Leia sniffed the fur drawing the sent into her little nose her inner best purred loudly and it made her relaxes. Cho looked up as she heard her friend purr ever so softly. _

"_Leia lets go take this to my mom it said to give it to her if she was still your nurse maid"_

"_Okay let's go find her"_

_Leia and Cho ran down the halls looking for Mana they ran throw the servant's quarters when they ran right into Mana._

"_Mana looks what I found in grandfather's office it's a letter from my mother she said to give you this and you would know what to do with it."_

_Mana looked down at her child and the child of her heart then at the letter thrust into her face. She took the letter from the girls and read over it._

"_Where is the locket Leia"_

"_Right here Mana is it really from mother."_

_Mana took the locket and looked over it._

"_Yes Leia your father gave it to your mother on the day of their mating and from that day she never took it off. If by chance something where to happen Leia and you were on your own you make your way to the West you will then flair you're Yokia and the Lord will come. You show him this and tell him your name and you will forever be safe. But remember this child the Lord is not a nice man Leia do as he asks and he will always protect you."_

"_Yes Mana I will remember."_

"_Now you and Cho run along and play I will return this when I'm done it wit and you will have something to sleep with fore a very long time to come."_

"_Yes Mana. Come Cho lets go play in the garden."_

_A couple days later Leia let out a scream as the nightmare had come back a woman screaming as if she was dyeing and yelling she was too tired to push any more. Someone screaming for her to not give up it sounds like Mana but she was not sure. Mana came running down the hall way and into the room seeing Leia curled into a ball she took Leia into her arms and started to rock her until she stopped. She wiped the tears from her eyes then held up in her other hand this large furry thing._

"_Leia this she what your mother wanted me to make for you it's a stuffed Inu that looks just like your brother you will always know who he is and where he is if you need him. This Inu will keep the nightmares away for as long as you have this. Now you must name him Leia"_

_Leia looked over the stuffed Inu with a crescent moon that matched her own rubbing her cheek on the fur she laughed_

" _Lord Fluffy-kins is what I name it"_

_Mana laughed "Don't let the Lord hear you call it that I don't think he will take to kind to it."_

Leia smiled as she remembered that day just like it was yesterday after that night never once did she have that dream again but now she knew it was a vision from her past the day her mother gave birth to her. She turned and made her way to her bed Mana was right the man was cruel now she was stuck with him but one day she would be free she knew this but for how long she didn't know. Leia curled up into her bed her fingers running over the locket around her neck that she never took off with part of the fur still in it as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Her Heat**

Leia woke the next morning with craping in her side and her sent was off.

"Cho! Quick do something" Leia cried "he can't smell me like this he will take me and I don't want him to."

"There is nothing I can do my Lady"

"Can't you mask the scent or something? "

"No my Lady that is one scent not even your mother could hide from your father you are right next to his room don't think that he can't smell that."

Leia let out a scream as she smelt him and felt the uncontrollable aura of an Alpha male. Leia jumped out of her bed and made her way as fast as she could to the window but never made it as the door blow open and there stood the Lord in all she terrifying glory. The Lords eyes where flashing from gold to red Leia made her way to window but Sesshamure let out a loud growl the inu in her made her stop in her tracks but her heart screamed at her to run get out of there but she could not make herself move.

"Come Sesshamure commanded as he held out his hand "You knew this would happen either you come to me or I will take you by force Leia"

"Yes my Lord "

Leia walked to him placing her small delicate hand in to his and looked into his now golden eyes pleadingly.

"I will take you one way or another. My beast will have you or I will you fight me and you will see just how cruel I can be."

Leia let out a whimper only he could make her so week any one else one of done this to her and she would have ripped them to pieces but no not lord he made her oh so powerful inner beast whine and whimper like some little puppy.

The Lord led me to his room the bed was so large it could fit him in his true form plenty of room to sleep in the bed without ever touching one another or feeling the other move.

Leia began to struggle and beg as he led her to the bed.

"Please my Lord don't do this I don't want to be taken this way. Please I beg of you."

She begged and struggled until they made it to the bed and he had dug his claws in to her wrist. Then out of nowhere he reached back and slapped her full force making her nose bleed and for her to go lip in his arms.

"That is enough"

His voice was so cold that she let out a whimper and tears run from her golden eyes. He used his claws to rip her night dress from her body.

"Since you could not do this the easy way I will take you the hard way and since you are so hell bent on getting away I will stop that here and now.

He throw her on to the bed then made his way to the wardrobe opening it up he pulled out a diamond studded callor and a heavy looking chain. Then walked back to the bed leia begin to fight kicking at him and trying to bite his hands when he would reach for her. Leia rolled off the bed and made a run for the door but he was right behind her and with a growl he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to him then slapped her with the force to knock her out. Leia yelped and whined as the world went black.

Sesshamure placed her on to the bed then pulled what was left of her night gown from her body he as he fastened the collar to her neck he noticed that she had nice breast and the things he could do to them would do to them. To punish her for the fight she gave him even if it was but a mere announce he bound her hands behind her back then but her on her knees and locked the chain to a D-ring in the head bored he took a thin string and tied it around her nipples then attached that to a smaller ring on the head bored but way lower than the chain. He smirked then walked out of the room for she would be out for a while.

Leia woke to an ache in her nipples they were sore but when she went to reach for them she could not more her arms. She let out a whimper and opened her eyes as she jerked her head back the chain pulled tight and she began to chock as the collar pulled on her throat. Leia screamed so load that it rang off the walls of the palace.

"SESSHAMURO"

He looked up from his desk I guess she is awake now to get a taste of that treat that has been waiting for me. But I must finish the rest of my paperwork it took the lord another two hours to finishes. He made his way to his rooms and walked in to his bed room to find a glaring hell hound but it didn't work on him. He undressed pulling his shirt off first this is the first time Leia had seen a naked man and she knew after this it would not be her last time seeing thing man her heat would last a week and as alpha he would have to take her. He pulled his boots off then pulled his pants off his legs Leia could see his hardness and it was large _how was that ever going to fit with in her small body_. Leia struggled but when she moved it pulled on her already red and sore nipples and she whimpered.

"Please my Lord they hurt will you take it off and untie me"

"No this is your punishment but you have not known pain jest yet wait and see."

The lord moved behind her on the bed and felt at her pussy with his clawed hands he let out a growl and her body began to get wet as his Yokia swirled around him and pulsed to show his dominance. The lord pushed his dick in to her tight body breaking her maid head and taking her innocents with it claiming her body as his she could never have another after this. He seated himself all the way in then reach up and pulled the chain from the D-ring wrapping it around his hand to shorten it then pulled back on it making me chock but when I moved my head back to keep from chocking on the collar it pulled on my nibbles to the point of pain.

"Please My Lord it hurts I beg you to stop"

The lord just started to thrust into her and pulling on the chain Leia leaned into him as best she could without pulling too much on her nipples. He trusted in to her faster and harder she could feel his knot inside her as it got bigger and locked them into place. He spilled his seed into her body as he did so he bit in to her neck but not a mating mark but a breeders mark his back teeth calming her for the rest on her life or for the rest of his. He clasped on to her. Leia sobbed into the furs under her body.

"Please my Lord remove the restraints I promise I have learned my lesson."

The lord removed the string from her nipples and the cuffs but he locked the chain back into place.

"Sleep" He commanded.

He took her three more times that night by the need Leia was worn out and she drifted off to sleep wrapped in his arms a place she did not wish to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone for not posting in a while spring break was wild at the new Harry Potter in Universal Orlando and I broke my glasses on that wild ride. I have yet to get them fixed or a new pair so bear with me.

Dreaming

Cho peeked her head into the lord's room at the end of week of her lady's heat. Cho could not see her Mistress but she did here a moan come from the bed. The Lord had passed her in the hall early that morning and told her to get Lady Leia out of his bed and to send in his maid to clean the sheets of her smell. Cho picked her Mistress up and wrapped her in the blankets from the bed then took her to the lady's room. Laying her on the bed Cho unwrapped the blankets to see her lady covered in bruises and fluids from their joining.

"I would like a bath Cho help me please to the bathing chamber."

"Yes milady "

Cho helped her lady to the bathing chamber in her room and helped her bath.

"I will run away Cho when I get my chance I will run as far as I can and never look back maybe I will run in to Inuyasha when I do but it is only a dream Cho he will never let me go or stop looking. With a litter on the way I will never get far."

"We will find away milady for you to get away from here"

"It would take a war for me to be able to leave Cho and the Lords are too scared of Him to start a war with Him."

"I know milady but keep dreaming and be prepared to run when you get the chance don't wait for me just go."

"Cho I could never leave you behind you have been with my since I was small you're like an older sister I have never had I could never leave you to face his wraith alone not when his beast will come out knowing I have taken his littler of pups with me. After he found me he would wait till I had them then beheaded me for it."

"That is true milady but I don't care what happens to me as long as you are safe I don't care. Now you need rest Milady and food."

Cho help Leia into a robe and to the dressing table where she brushed her hair and pulled it into a braid then Cho put Leia into bed then went to get her food from the kitchens. After Cho brings her food to her Leia laid down to rest her sore body and dream of a time she was free from this.

aminger Leia laied down to rest her sore body and dream of a time she was free from this. -

Sorry it's not much but I did this without my glasses hope you like it


End file.
